


Looking Up (podfic)

by mergatrude



Category: White Collar
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A bad day doesn't have to stay that way.</i>
</p><p>A podfic of "Looking Up" by HalfshellVenus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Up (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Looking Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/713602) by [HalfshellVenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus). 



> Recorded for [](http://month-of-june.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://month-of-june.dreamwidth.org/)**month_of_june** , 2013

Listen or download at: https://www.box.com/s/62s2525adc8l317eb7hr


End file.
